


Yacht

by JupitersSun



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Chick Fight, F/M, First Base, Master Plan, Second Base, Set Up, some third base
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupitersSun/pseuds/JupitersSun
Summary: Erdene and Poppy get into a fight while on vacation.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 21
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another AU short fic of MPL. All main characters belong to Lilydusk. So grateful for such amazing characters.
> 
> Sorry for any errors. not proofread. 
> 
> Also, this is just a short fic that popped into my head these past few days. I hope you all enjoy.

Off the coast of Narin, sat a large white luxurious yacht. Anchored out in the sea. On board, its seven passengers lounged about the decks. With five decks in total, half of the passengers laid out on the bottom deck enjoying the cook breeze and hot sun. The others were inside at the bar of the third floor. The yacht was equipped with six full bedroom, which meant that the two female passengers comfortably bunked up together. Enjoying their three day weekend, they took advantage of all amenities.

At the bar, a stone cold angry faced Tora glared at Quincey. Arms crossed over his chest, he waited as the blonde purposely tried to ignore his stare. Finally, unable to take it anymore, Quincey set the cocktail shaker down. He looked at Tora as he placed his hands on the marble counter. “What?!” Tora said nothing. It only annoyed Quincey more. “Would you stop looking at me like that?”

Tora's jaw clenched as he leaned in. In a low growl, he replied. “Were ya out of ya fucking mind inviting them? Especially Poppylan.”

Knowing his editor was a touchy subject, Quincey arched an eyebrow. He knew that the two weren't talking. Although not fully knowing the truth on why, he hoped that maybe this getaway would nudge them to make amends. Quincey was determined to play match maker for them. “No I was not. For your information, we all needed a good break from long working hours. I had planned to come here anyway and thought it would be fun to have company.” Quincey replied.

Rolling his eyes, Tora broke his stare and looked out the window. He watched the gentle current pass through the water feeling the boat rock every so slowly. He must have stared at the water for a long time because when he looked back to Quincey, he was calm. “Why didn't you tell me sooner?”

Without hesitation, Quincey said, “If I did you would have made me cancel this trip.”

Shaking his head, Tora knew Quincey was a clever little devil. He watched the tall blonde make his cocktails before they both heard shouting. Looking at each other, they heard the shouting continue. By then, Tora jumped out of his seat and ran out to the deck. He look down and saw one of his men looking back up. “Boss, chick fight!” He shouted to Tora. Immediately, Tora rushed towards the stairs.

\----

In the middle of the bottom deck, Erdene and Poppy rolled off the white couches and onto the wooden floor. Pulling on their hairs and pinching skin until they bruised. They rolled on the floor continuing their onslaught on each other. “LET GO OF MY HAIR YOU GOODY TWO SHOES BITCH!” Erdene yelled as Poppy pressed her down on the floor, grabbing a good chuck of her lavender hair.

“NO! You boney bitch!” Poppy pulled harder with one hand while her other reached for Erdene's long arm. “GIVE IT BACK!” She yelped when Erdene pulled her hair towards her. They rolled over again, switching positions.

All the while, Jacob stood there in shock. He had tried to calm them both but they attacked each other before he could even finish his sentence. Never seeing two women fight like they were, he couldn't debate if he was enjoying it or try to pry them off each other. Either way, he knew both women would attack him if he tried. Standing next to him was another of Tora's men. He also watched as he enjoyed seeing them rolling around.

“GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK ERDENE!” Poppy shouted as pinched the other woman's arm.

Erdene gasped and then yelled in pain as Poppy's grip increase. “NO!!!” She took a page from Poppy's book and pinched her back on the arms.

Poppy yelled in pain before bucking her hips to push her friend off her. Erdene let go Poppy and scooted away for a bit. Poppy sat up, breathing hard. “Give. It. Back!” She extended her hand.

Erdene panted as she still gripped Poppy's phone closely to her. “Not until you calm down.”

Poppy's stare got intense before she made a mad dash towards Erdene. Erdene reacted with a slap to Poppy's face. Poppy's cheek got pink. Her her mouth slightly ajar, Poppy narrowed her eyes. “You bitch!” She lounged and put Erdene in a head lock.

Erdene did her best to keep the phone away while yelling. They continued to fight on the floor when Tora and then Quincey showed up. Tora looked at them and immediately went for them. Quincey looked at the bodyguards, “Help him you fools!” They heard Quincey and went to help Tora pull the women apart.

In the heat of their fighting, both woman thrashed against the men that held onto him. Poppy was held by Tora as he backed them away. Quincey walked over and stood between the women. “What are you ladies doing?”

Erdene and Popped looked at each other with such hatred. Erdene pointed to Poppy. “She started it.”

Poppy pushed against the arm that was holding, unaware that it was Tora. “Like hell I did. She took my phone.”

The men all looked at each other confused. This whole thing was about a phone. Quincey looked at Erdene and held out his hand to her. Erdene looked at Quincey and then back to Poppy. “I ain't giving it to her until she calms the fuck down.”

Poppy struggled against her hold. Glancing down to the arms holding her, she grunted. “Let me go!”

Tora didn't budge form his hold. He could tell she was still fixed on adrenaline. He looked a Erdene. “Just give her the phone!”

Erdene locked eyes with Tora and felt the string of that stare. She scoffed and finally handed the phone to Quincey. She pushed the arms off her and looked at Poppy. Pointing at her, she declared. “You better believe we aren't through.”

Poppy glared right back at her. She had calmed down and took her phone from Quincey. Tora let her go but instantly regretted it when Poppy lunged again and tried to go for Erdene. Quincey blocked her and Tora quickly picked her up. He slung her over his shoulder and began taking her inside. Poppy fought him and banged on his back. “TORA! LET GO OF ME!” She struggled against his hold.

Everyone watched as they left and eyes widened when Poppy gave them a stone cold glare. Similar to what Tora did. As they stepped inside, Erdene and Quincey noticed something else. A twitch on Poppy's mouth before little smirk appeared on her lips. Then, they disappeared to a bedroom.

_**\---** _

The night before, Poppy sat on the large white outdoor furniture with her legs up and arms resting over her knees. She listened to the soft music playing from the inside yacht. From her spot, she watched as Tora and his two men who were doubling as bodyguards watched a movie played on the projector screen. Jacob was there too but he made sure to give Tora a lot of space. Poppy felt bad but guessed she could've prevented that if she had kept the comments to herself. She let out a sad sigh as she had stolen a few glances over to Tora. But he outright reversed to make eye contact or attempt to talk to her. Resting her head on her arms, she was starting to think this vacation was going to suck.

Looking over from his spot, Quincey set his wine glass down and enjoyed the cool sea breeze. “Fess up.” He looked over to Poppy who just seemed to curl further into herself.

Poppy threw her head back to look at the night sky and saw the stars twinkle. “I can't do it anymore.” She said to the universe. She didn't like the cold shoulder. She wanted to be with that her raven haired man god. Even if it killed her. Moving her head down, he looked at Quincey in the eyes. “I try to be friendly and do small talk but he won't talk to me.”

Quincey crossed his leg over the other and propped an arm over the top of the cushions. “Darling, Tora is very stubborn. But trust me, he does like it when you around.”

She closed her eyes and let out another sigh. “Then why won't he just talk to me?” When he eyes opened they were filled with tears. Erdene moved from her spot and sat next to her. Putting an arm around Poppy, she let the short woman continue. “I miss him.”

Erdene continued to rub her shoulder. “Well we can help.” She looked at Quincey who moved closer to them and patted Poppy's forearm.

Looking from one to the other, Poppy asked desperately. “How?”

They sat there in silence as the two sidekicks thought of a plan. Glancing inside, Quincey saw how focused the rest were in the movie. He knew Tora's attention was easily distracted if any of them moved. Looking back to Poppy, he reached up and tucked a hair strand behind her ear. “How good are you in acting?” He smirked as he looked past Poppy. “Erdene you game?”

Getting his drift, Erdene grinned and nodded. “Oh anything to get Pops her man.”

Quincey leaned closer so no one could hear them. “Okay, so we'll make a plan.” He glanced over and saw Tora look over real quick before returning back to the movie. When it was clear, Quincey continued whispering. “It has to be something so silly to guys but for women it has to be as if it's everything in the world...”

Erdene gasped as she snapped her fingers in excitement. “Oh I know. Why don't we get into a bitch fight?”

Poppy's eyes widened. “I don't know. I don't really want to fight.” She hated fighting and she never dreamed of fighting with her friend. Even if it was pretend.

“Come on, Poppy. Tora would not expect it.”

Quincey nodded as he added his opinion. “Yeah, he sees you like a total angel.”

Poppy nibbled on her bottom lip. She didn't enjoy fooling anyone especially Tora. “Okay. But...”

Erdene leaned closer as she encouraged Poppy. “Don't worry, we'll just do some hair pulling, some pinching maybe a couple of slapping at the most.”

Thinking about it, she looked inside and watched Tora's face profile. She was desperate to talk to him. To have his attention again. She missed him terribly. Guess their plan was worth a shot, she thought. Making eye contact with the both of them, she nodded. “No punching though because I will get you back for that.”

Erdene giggled and rose her fingers up, signaling scout's honor. “Yeah and oh we can't tell Jacob. He'll ruin things.” She said as she knew the guy would budge the moment Tora locked eyes on him.

Poppy snorted. “Like hell he will. Besides he's too scared of Tora ever since they first met.” They all laughed before they continued to plan out further detail of their little master plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the hamster and tiger make up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful feedback. So glad you all are enjoying it. So here's some steamy stuff coming your way.
> 
> Again, excuse my errors. This chapter is hot off the press ;)

Inside what would be Tora's bedroom for the weekend, he plopped Poppy down on the edge of the bed. He closed his door and locked it. Blocking her from trying to leave, he leaned against the door with his arms crossed over his chest. He watched her as she crossed her legs and arms. He wanted to smirk at how cute she was looking. But knew that he had to get to the bottom of why she fought. “What gives?” He saw her trying to avoid looking at him. Continuing to look at her, he couldn't help but think that she looked so small on his bed. Even wondered what it would feel like to share it with her. If that happened, they would never leave that room. Instantly, he pushed his thoughts away and cleared his mind. When she didn't say anything to him, he sighed and pushed off from the door. “Fine don't talk to me. You can stay in here by yourself until you calm down.” He grabbed the door handle and unlocked it. Looking over his shoulder, he said sternly. “But there won't be anymore fighting. Is that clear?”

Poppy turned her head towards him. Giving him a glare, she still pretended to be angry. “Fudge you.” She said softly.

He arched his eyebrow and broke a smirk on his face. “That was weak, Bobby.” He chuckled and shook his head. Walking over to her, he taunted her. “Come on, tell me off right.” He crouched in front of her. He placed his hands the bed beside each side of her. He looked up at her, waiting to see what her cute little mouth said. When she tried to avoid his eyes, he could tell that she wasn't going to say anything. He sighed before leaning closely. “Was this really about your phone?”

She felt his eyes on her and knew she couldn't keep pretending. His voice was bliss to her ears and all she wanted was to wrap her arms around him. Shaking her thoughts out of her mind, she looked down to her lap as she uncrossed her legs and then her arms. Looking at her hands on her lap, she spoke. “She took my phone because I wouldn't let her see something.”

Hearing how soft she spoke, surprised him. She was just a feisty hamster just minutes ago and now a timid little mouse. He fought the urge to touch her and hold her but he had to get to the bottom it. Something kept telling him to find out. “What was it?”

She shrugged. “Nothing.”

He lost the battle within himself and reached up to bring her chin up. Finally seeing her chocolate eyes, he knew he was locked into her daze. “Tell me sweetheart.”

Staring into his golden eyes, she knew there were no more hiding. She licked her lips. “She wanted me to text someone. She's been trying to get me to go out.”

“Did you?” He was shocked to hear that she was already moving on.

But boy was he wrong, she quickly replied with, “Yes but he didn't respond.”

He shook his head. He didn't understand why anyone would treat his angel that way. “He's an idiot.”

She agreed with him and arched an eyebrow. “Look in the mirror and tell yourself that.”

He realized that he did treat her that way. A guilty smirk appeared on his lips. “I deserve that.” He glanced down and stared at her small hands. He went through the events of the fight and the words he caught before pulling her away. “So this fight?”

Poppy bit her lip. “Staged.” When he snapped his head up to look at her, she frowned and quickly apologized. “I'm sorry for doing it.” She saw him stand back up and felt horrible for doing that. Standing up, she went over and blocked him from walking away. She grabbed the hem of his shirt. “Tora, please...it was the only way I could get you to talk to me.”

Tora wanted to laugh and didn't think she would be capable to doing such childish things. He realized that she was missing him as well. He looked down at her hands as they stood in the middle of his bedroom suite. Looking into her eyes, he couldn't help but smile. “You miss me that much huh?”

She knew he was teasing her so she retorted, “As much as you do. I know you mope around Quincey's apartment when I'm not there.” She arched an eyebrow at him as she heard it from Quincey and Gyu about his behavior.

He closed his eyes and knew he couldn't lie to her. He constantly missed being with her. He hated giving her the cold shoulder but he had to while he worked as well protect her from the clan. “Poppylan...”

She stepped closer to him, closing the small gap between them. She pressed her hands on his chest. “I get it. You don't want me to get involved in your life. But like it or not...”

He snapped his eyes open and placed his hands on her arms. “Poppy I can't bare to lose you.” He frowned not liking the idea of her getting hurt.

“Neither can I!” She pleaded with him. “I know I said I didn't want to have anymore boy problems. But I rather deal with things with you. I can't explain it, I just...I want to be with you.” Grabbing the collar of his t-shirt, she brought him down and pressed her soft lips against his.

Much like their kiss on the rooftop, they stood there embracing their gentle kiss. Placing his hands on her waist, he steadied them as he enjoyed her touch. His heart pounded hard against his chest just like hers did. Pressing their lips harder he didn't want to pull away but she did when she needed air. He licked his lips as he was out of breath too. “I'm in deep shit.” He moved his hands up to cup her face and brought his lips down to hers. Surprised, he felt her tongue graze his lips and he opened his mouth to her. His tongue met hers. Playing with each other, they deepened their kiss. Pulling away for air again, he rested his forehead against hers. “Jesus, Bobby.”

She still clung to his shirt. Breathlessly, she wondered why they waited so long to do that. His mouth was so warm and inviting that she wanted more. She hoped he would too. “Tora?” Her eyes fell on his mouth as she summed up the courage to say, “I want you to touch me but...”

Hearing her words, sped his heart beat up. He caressed her cheek as he knew he would do anything she wanted. He knew she wasn't fully ready but he was feeling so lucky that she wanted to explore with him. “Yeah I get it.” He gave her a soft kiss before he pulled away. Taking her hands into his, he brought them back to his bed and sat down. Sitting her on his lap, he brought a hand to her neck and brought her lips to him.

As their tongues dance with each other, Tora's hand slid down from her neck to cup her large breast. Poppy moaned into their kiss as she put an arm around his shoulders and the other firmly against his chest. She let him feel her up and liked that he was gentle in his touch. The hand on his chest slid slowly down and she could feel every muscle twitch against her fingers. She felt him smile against her lips and she knew that he was either liking it or ticklish. Breaking their kiss, Tora trailed tiny kisses down to her neck. He planned to mark her and didn't care if anyone saw it. He'd deal with them personally if they tried to give her grief. Her eyes remained closed as she felt his hot breath and wet kisses on her neck. She gasped when she felt his teeth nibbling on her neck. Another moan escaped her. His hand switch over to massage and rub her other breast.

By then her hand slipped to his crotch. Tora groaned against her neck. Poppy gently rubbed her hand against him and felt his manhood stiffen. She blushed and felt her breath quickened. His free hand had smoothed over her bottom and squeezed one butt-cheek. He wanted to give it a good spank but he'd save that for when they would go all the way. Continuing his own artwork on her neck, he moved from her breasts and slid down. Grazing her stomach, he stopped at her belly button. He waited for her to protest but she gave into him and he cupped his hand between her legs. She open her legs to allow him in and moaned feeling him rubbing her.

Finally opening her eyes, she came to stare at the closed wood door and saw shadows casting under it. “Tora?” She whispered.

Immediately he stopped rubbing but didn't move his hand. He pulled away from her neck and looked at her worried. “You don't like that?”

She looked at him breathing hard. “I do but...” She bit her lips and nodded towards the door. “Look.”

He turned his head towards the door and saw the shadows casting under his bedroom door. He sighed and knew they had eavesdroppers. He moved his hands from her and reached to get a pillow. With one hand, he chucked it hard to the door. The pillow hit with a thud. They heard a muffled yelps before they watched the shadows scurry off. Tora and Poppy both chuckled before they waited until they only saw the light show under the door.

With Poppy still on his lap, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. He smiled at her as her hands caressed his face. He knew at that very moment, he would not let her go. “Poppy?”

“Yes?”

He made sure she looked into his eyes before he spoke up. “If we do this...when I'm working I'm going to be an asshole. So please don't distract me.” He knew that Poppy was too nice for her own good and as much as he wanted to drop everything for her, he couldn't lead anyone else on. In the back of his mind, he knew he'd have to tell his two men outside to keep their mouths shut.

She frowned not liking the idea. “Not even small talk?”

Hook, line and sinker. Her big doe eyes melted him and knew he couldn't say no to her. He sighed before giving her a small smile. “We'll see how shit goes, okay?”

She smiled at him and nodded. Glancing away, she thought, “So if you're working right now, does this count as a distraction?”

He smirked. “I'm taking a break.” He brought her lips against his. They let their tongues play again before he pulled away. “Want to sleep me tonight?” He said with the attention of only having her sleep next to him.

She blushed hearing him say that to her. Looking at him, she wasn't sure in which way he meant but unlike the first time, she definitely wasn't going to say no. “As long as you're a perfect gentlemen with me.” He nodded as she leaned into him and their mouths latched on. After a moment, he moved them down to the bed, pinning her under him as he continued to touch her and see how much she allow him to do.

**\----**

Back outside in sitting area, Quincey poured Erdene her cocktail. They had gone to listen through the door but hardly heard anything. Guessing by the soft tone, they knew that Poppy and Tora weren't fighting. Erdene fixed her messy hair while Jacob ranted about how hot that was and couldn't believe that the girls felt that way about each other. Rolling her eyes, she looked at Jacob and straight out explained that it was staged. Shocked, Jacob stood there with his mouth opened. The other two bodyguards laughed hard and knew their boss Tora was the man. They hoped he's get laid so he could relax a bit. After all they were on a mini vacation so being on guard wasn't hard to do in the middle of the ocean.

Quincey looked at them and glared. He made the bodyguards swear not to say anything once they got back. Tora's business was his to keep. The men understood and went to play a card game. Looking at Erdene, Quincey smiled. “Want to see if we can get the juicy details from Poppy once she comes back out?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

Erdene chuckled. “If the big guy lets her out.” She took a sip of her drink. “But I'm down for anything, you evil genius.” They both laughed as they began planning.

**The end.**


End file.
